


I Know That Voice

by ThePathLessTrekked



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePathLessTrekked/pseuds/ThePathLessTrekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has been working a phone sex line to put himself through med-school. It's moderately annoying, but it pays and they were willing to hire him despite the hours he couldn't work while he was in class. </p><p>It wouldn't have even been embarrassing if his best friend hadn't called.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That Voice

Len let out an exasperated sigh as his second phone started to buzz on the desk. He reached out to answer it, reminding himself constantly as he did so that medical school is expensive and this paid very well. Taking a deep breath he hit the answer button and lay his accent on smooth and thick. 

“Evenin’,” he drawled. “Horatio here to help. What’s your pleasure?” He picked at his chipped thumb nail, waiting for his customer to respond. There was only silence on the other end of the line. Len rolled his eyes. It wasn’t uncommon for people to take awhile to actually get up the nerve to speak—if they spoke at all. “You still there, Darlin’?” 

A small choked sound came from the other side of the line. Len rose and eyebrow and fought back a sigh. It was always so much more awkward when they were shy and he had to try and coax them to say anything. “I promise I won’t bite unless you want me to. Let me know your name, Darlin’.” 

This time there was a sharp breath before another strangled noise came through the line. 

“Well, this is kinda awkward.” Len was losing his patience. 

“You have no idea.” 

Len froze. He could feel his eyes getting wider and his face getting hot. 

No.

There was no fucking way.

Life would not be this cruel. 

“So,” Jim’s voice drifted through the ear piece. “How’d that endocrinology test go?” 

Len squeezed his eyes closed and bit his tongue. How could have he been careless enough to pick up his personal phone. He picked up the wrong phone and his best friend had been the one on the other line. Len supposed he should feel lucky that it hadn’t been his mother. 

“Fine.” 

“That’s good.” 

Len pulled the phone away from his ear to confirm his mounting fear and embarrassment, only to find he was holding the correct phone. Slowly he put the phone back to his ear. 

“You could have just hung up, you asshole.” 

Jim barked out a laugh and Len could hear him flop down against his pillows like he’d seen Jim do a hundred times before. He knew the other man ridiculously well. It wasn’t hard to imagine Jim in his room, sprawled out on the bed with an arm tucked behind his head. 

“I have to admit,” there was clear amusement in Jim’s voice. “I was kind of shocked. Thought I was imagining that it was you until you said  _darlin’_.” Jim drawled out the word just like Len had. Len groaned and let his head fall to his desk with a hard thud. He heard Jim snickering. Of course the prick wasn’t phased by this. 

“I can’t believe you called a sex hotline.”

“Really? I feel like me calling a sex hotline is much more in character than you  _working one._ ” Len could hear the smirk in Jim’s voice. 

“Jesus Christ.” Len rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Really Jim calling was best and worst case scenario. The idiot was laid back enough to not be too weirded out by the situation, but close enough to Len that he wouldn’t let the medical student go without some teasing. 

Knowing Jim, some teasing should only take about three months to blow over. Three, very long, months. 

“So, Horatio. My name is Jim.”

“Fuck you.”

“Well that was quick, isn’t there usually some kind of build up?” Jim’s smug face might have been right in front of Len for how easily he could imagine it. 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“I’m a paying customer.” 

Len was quiet for beat before he sat up straight. He and Jim got along so well because they could give as good as they got. Jim would take this as far as he could all in the name of teasing and suddenly Len wanted nothing more than to beat Jim at his own game. He narrowed his eyes and shifted the phone into a more comfortable position. 

“Well, Jim.” Len made sure to keep his accent heavy. “Paying customers usually get to pick their poison, but I feel like maybe it would do you some good to just sit back and listen.” 

Jim snorted. 

“Are you this cliché-”

“Listen, Darlin’. I just need you to lay back for me, I’ll take care of the rest.” Len let his voice drop to the gravely drawl that got so many of his customers going. 

“Bones, I wasn’t serious.” Jim’s voice was a little tight and Len couldn’t help but smirk.

“Sugar, you’re a paying customer. I can tell just from the sound of your voice you’re more than a little tense.” Len got up and moved over to his own bed, laying back against the pillows. Usually he sat at his desk or leaned against the counter in his kitchenette, but it had been a long day and this was Jim. He was going to be as comfortable as he damn well pleased to deal with this shit. Jim hadn’t said anything and for a second Len wondered if he had hung up, but he heard Jim let out a rough breath. It was the same kind of noise he made when he wasn’t sure how to answer a question. 

It was kind of strange to be able to picture the person he was talking to so easily. Usually there was just a vague idea of a body on the other end of the line, not a person he knew the mannerisms of like the back of his hand.

“You lyin' back?” Len started picking at his thumb nail again, knowing that Jim would swat at his hands if he were there. “Because if you’re not lyin’ back we’re not going to get very far. I wouldn’t mind makin’ you, but there are certain limitations to my powers of persuasion.”

Jim huffed noncommittally and Len decided to throw caution to the wind. 

“Come on, Darlin’.” Len dropped his voice low. “Lay back so I can make you feel good. I want to drag my hands over you. Down your neck, across your chest. I want to feel your muscles moving under my fingers as I rub across your abs. But, I can’t do that if you don’t get comfortable. 

Len heard the shuffling of someone moving to get comfortable and smirked. 

“Comfortable, Jim?” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

Len tsked to fight back a laugh. 

“What? Already worked up? I haven’t even gotten to your cock.” He heard Jim’s breath hitch. Apparently Len was winning. The thought only encouraged him to keep going. “What fun would it be if I started there though? You said it yourself, Darlin'.” He drawled out the endearment, amused that he could hear Jim swallow when he said it. “There has to be some build up. So where should I start, Jim? Lips against your jaw? I bet you haven’t bothered to shave for the last three days. It’d probably be easier to just start with your neck.” 

It was a little odd, knowing things like whether or not Jim had shaved. It made it more intimate than he was used to. 

“I’ve seen you.” Len’s mouth was suddenly running without his permission. “Those hickies you walk around with after a night out. I bet you love having them there, running your fingers over them when you’re in class, remembering what it was like to have someone put them there.” Len swallowed hard at the memory of the dark red marks on Jim’s neck and shoulders. He’d caught Jim running his fingers over them on occasion. “I could start there, give you something to remember the night by. A few sharp bites is all it would take, Jim, and everyone would know that you’d had someone’s mouth on you just hours before. Maybe I’d suck a line of them along your neck and down, just so they would wonder just how far they go.” 

Jim’s breath hitched.

“They’d never even get to see the ones on your chest. Those might take a little longer to work into your skin though. Can’t imagine I’d be able to pass up running my tongue over your nipples.” 

“Least sexy word ever.” Jim’s voice was breathy and tight. Len rolled his eyes. Of course the idiot would never be able to keep quiet. 

“I doubt you’d care if I were biting and sucking them ‘til they were hard and red.” The silence that Len got in return was enough of a response in itself. “You wouldn’t have to think too much about it anyway. I’d only be there for a couple of minutes. I’m not nearly as patient as I should be. Can’t imagine you’d mind much when my hands start unbuttoning your fly.” 

There was strangled sound from the other side of the line and Len couldn’t fight back the small huff of laughter. He honestly thought it would take more to get Jim worked up. The man could talk about sex for days and apparently so could anyone he slept with. Len was usually able to pass it all off with an annoyed sigh, but right now he was finding it difficult not to imagine Jim reacting to the sound of Len’s voice. 

“You hard, Darlin’? Strainin' against your fly? Against my fingers?” He ran his fingers along the waistband of his own, suddenly tight, jeans. “I bet your dick is twitchin’ at the thought of it.  Why don’t you take it out for me, Jim? Let me hear you as you pretend that it’s me wrappin' a hand around your cock.” 

Jim’s breath was coming out a little unevenly and Len could barely get past the fact that he was doing this with his best friend. He was detached enough from the other callers, people he didn’t know, would never meet, didn’t have to deal with. Jim, though, Jim he could imagine using those strong fingers to draw down the zipper of his dark jeans so he could slip his hand into his boxers. Hell, Len had seen the man wandering around in his underwear often enough he didn’t even need to imagine what they’d look like. He was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of a muffled moan. 

Holy shit. 

Holy, fucking, shit.

Len froze, his hand hovering over his own crotch. He had expected Jim to get frustrated, a little hard, maybe mouthy, but he didn’t expect the man to do what Len said. But there was no denying the sound he’d heard. Jim was touching himself to the sound of Len’s voice. The reality of the situation hit Len full force. 

He was having phone sex with his best friend. 

“Bones.”

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t stop.” Jim’s voice was rough with arousal. Len could hear him panting softly and the rustle of movement that could only be Jim jacking off. He was suddenly achingly hard. He swallowed roughly and pushed his free hand into his jeans. 

“Pretending it’s me, Jim?” He stroked along his cock slowly, imagining Jim laying on his bed, eyes closed, head back, hand moving over his own cock desperately. 

“Yeah.” 

Len’s breath hitched at the response. 

“Drag your palm over the head, Darlin’. Let me hear you.” Jim moaned loudly and Len had to bite his lip to keep from groaning into the phone. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever heard. “Fuck, Jim. That’s good. You’d make the best sounds with my hands on you. Probably even better with my mouth on you.”

There was a sharp gasp in Len’s ear and he was pretty sure he could come just from the sounds Jim made. He didn’t fight back the groan this time. 

“You’d feel so good in my mouth, Jim. Love to feel your thick cock on my tongue, your head at the back of my throat. I want you to come, Jim. I want you to come thinking about shooting your load down my throat.” 

Jim cried out his name and Len gasped as his orgasm slammed through him, spilling over his hand and staining his jeans. 

They were both quiet for a long time, leaving them only the sound of the other panting as they tried to catch their breath. 

Finally Len cleared his throat.

“So,” he said as casually as he could, “how’d that astrophysics test go?”

There was a beat before Jim started to laugh. 

“Well, it wasn’t nearly as fun as that.” 

Len snorted. “How awkward are we going to be now?”

“Depends.”

“On what?” 

“How awkward you’re going to be if I kiss you the next time I see you.” Jim’s voice was light and confident. Apparently he wasn’t terribly concerned about their friendship being ruined over one incident of phone sex. Len thought about Jim kissing him. It wasn’t exactly a repulsive idea. He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought carefully about what to say next. Well, he’d taken it this far as it was…

“Will there be a date to go with the kiss?” 

“Only if I’m the only person you’re having phone sex with from now on.” 

A slow smile found it’s way onto Len’s face. 

“Guess I’ll have to go job hunting then.” 

“Oh, and Bones?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t call anyone else darling.” 

Len laughed and rubbed at his face, trying to ease the ache in his cheeks from grinning so hard. 

“Okay, Darlin’.”

 


End file.
